


Mating Season

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Cat!AU, Cat!Everyone, Cat!Merlin, FWP, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kittens, Links of them as cats inside, Magical Cat Merlin, Mating, Mpreg, Other, cat!Arthur, non-graphic birth, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't expect nothing but heartbreak and humiliation when mating season arrived in Camelot Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Working on Cusp of Manhood. Thought I'd post this :3 This will be a new series with Merthur animal AU's. I have a few others to post. And yes there'll probably be more mpreg. I love mpreg, m'kay!?

[Arthur as a cat](http://sta.sh/01251ky2qfbd)

[Merlin as a cat](http://sta.sh/05u2zaok05j)

[Gwen as a cat](http://sta.sh/0yboou89vr6)

[Lancelot as a cat](http://sta.sh/0186czykgv9s)

[Morgana as a cat](http://sta.sh/0s85hq7a27h)

[Leon as a cat](http://sta.sh/0zgec9p7r3b)

[Percival as a cat](http://sta.sh/0vj3xdip5z1)

[Elyan as a cat](http://sta.sh/0byj34stgwc)

[Gwaine as a cat](http://sta.sh/06ag4x1qihy)

“Oh dear god.” Merlin rasped. The black furred cat ran far away from the beautiful clearing Uther had claimed and ruled (which Arthur now ruled). He needed to get away. He knew what was coming up, and he didn't like it. Mating season. Oh god. Merlin used his cat-magic to cover his tracks and his scent, his blue feline eyes glowing gold as he did so. He didn't want anyone to find him, not even his friends, and especially not Arthur. _“Well, its not like he'll even bother looking for me.”_ Merlin thought bitterly. The blonde tom-cat was probably too busy sniffing and rutting the beautiful, brown female cat, Gwen. He was admittedly jealous of her. Every tom-cat desired Gwen. Well, they had every reason too. Not only was she one of the prettiest and well-groomed cats (even competing with the saucy Morgana whose dark, long fur shimmered) but she was kind and would make a wonderful mate and caring mother.

 

Merlin climbed the tallest tree and settled on a high branch. He allowed his head to clear. But with a clear head, meaning he didn't want to bend over and tremble for anyone, he felt even gloomier. Even if the other cats knew he could bear kittens because he was some sort of legendary mystical cat, he was positive no one would seek him out. Who'd want a skinny, big eared cat that wore a red rag around his throat all the time? Merlin sighed. Now he was being self-pitying.

 

Meows below him caught his attention. Merlin opened his eyes and looked down. He thanked his fur that his blush wasn't noticeable. There was Leon, a ginger tom, and Morgana. They were...busy. Merlin started climbing down hastily. Leon was kind to him, but if he discovered he saw them, he'd never forgive him. But as soon as he got down, he was met with Percival, a short haired tom that was _huge_ with a pretty female cat he recognized as Sefa. They weren't _doing_ anything, but they were about to. Merlin slipped away before Percival would see him as a threat to his claim. He got to run for a few feet away, rushing by other cat couples until he literally bumped into two cats. By the smell of them, they too had already mated. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw who they were.

 

A sleek, handsome brown tom named Lancelot, and the ever-charming Gwen! Lancelot was purring as Gwen responded by nuzzling under his jaw. Merlin couldn't help but just stand there dumbly and stare. Gwen was the one to notice him.

 

“Oh! Merlin! I-I'm sorry, I—we didn't see you there.” Gwen stammered. Her large brown eyes were dancing with joy. Lancelot gave Merlin a feline grin.

“Hello Merlin. Have you found a mate yet?” Lancelot's question was well-intentioned, but Merlin's heart sank. The two young mates noticed when his ears flattened against his head.

“Oh, we're so sorry. Really. We hope you find someone. You know, maybe Gwaine or even Arthur!” Gwen chirped. That perked Merlin up, but he saddened again.

“As if. Gwaine's a great friend and all...and don't even get me started on Arthur. Wasn't he infatuated with you?” he said, almost accusingly. Gwen lowered her gaze guiltily and Lancelot shifted uncomfortably.

“He was. But it didn't feel right, for either of us.”

 

A brown friendly tom emerged from between the bushes with a light-blonde female cat. It was Elyan and Vivian. Gwen brightened when she saw her brother. “Elyan! I see you found a mate too!” They were an odd pair. Elyan was one of the nicest and adventurous cats, and Vivian was a little snobby and had a princess condition. The two siblings began to have a conversation, then Lancelot joined in. They talked about the wonders of being mated and their experiences. Merlin felt awkward, so he ran off towards the area that didn't smell of mating. There he found Gwaine surrounded by multiple female cats. When he landed his mischievous amber eyes on him, Gwaine excused himself and made his way over to him.

 

“Merlin! You've gotta help me!” he hissed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“With what? Picking one?” Gwaine noticed the way Merlin's usual teasing tone was laced with bitterness and hurt.

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern. Merlin looked down at his paws.

“No. I...haven't found a mate.” he said sadly. Gwaine nuzzled Merlin.

“Hey, its okay. You're not the only one. A certain pratty princess is still available.” Gwaine knew Merlin's feelings for their leader.

“Only because Lancelot swooped in. I don't want to be his second choice.” Merlin grumbled. Gwaine nipped him lightly.

“That's not true. Besides, he was the one that pulled away. Go to him, you'll see that he wants _you_ to be his mate.” Gwaine nudged Merlin along towards Arthur's direction. Merlin obediently went, knowing Arthur would need some comfort.

 

**XXX**

 

He found Arthur lying on top of a cool, shaded rock. Merlin sat in front of the rock on the grass.

“Hey.” he said. The brawny cat looked at him with cool, blue eyes.

“Hey.” he meowed back. Merlin looked around for another cat. He was genuinely shocked when he saw none.

“No mate yet? I'm a little surprised.” Merlin blurted before he could stop himself. Arthur growled lowly.

“What about you?” he hissed. Merlin's ears dropped.

“No.” he mewed quietly. Arthur jumped down and landed in front of Merlin. Merlin backed away, startled.

“So, its just me and you, huh?” Arthur said.

“Yeah.”

“We should mate then.” Arthur said bluntly. Merlin dropped his furry jaw.

“Wh-what...?” Merlin stammered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Eloquent choice I have. Whatever. Turn around and raise your butt.” Arthur said. He was preparing to pounce the smaller cat.

“Wait a minute!” Merlin said helplessly. Arthur growled in frustration.

“Why? What now?” Arthur sat down, flexing his claws. Merlin swallowed.

 

“I-I don't want you to just _settle_ for me because there's no one else!” he said. He was hurt that Arthur acted as if he had no other options. “Just because Gwen is no longer available or all the other names in your list: Vivian, or Elena, or Sophia.” he blurted. Arthur's gaze softened.

“Merlin, I'm not settling for anyone. Gwen and I—it didn't work out. I had my mind on someone else the entire time, and it was you, you idiot. I want _you_ to carry my litter, _our_ kittens. I want to claim _you_ , not any other cat.”

 

Merlin stared at the blonde cat. He searched for signs of deceit. He waited for the moment for Arthur to shout 'psyche!' then run away to go rut a pretty available mate and be left humiliated and alone. But the blonde cat didn't do either. He just stood there, looking at Merlin hopefully and pleadingly.

“You....you really mean it?” Merlin said quietly. Arthur gave him a furry grin and licked the tip of Merlin's pink nose.

“I really do.” Arthur leaned forward to nuzzle Merlin. The lithe cat purred and nuzzled back. Merlin suddenly found himself on his stomach with his scrawny behind being raised by Arthur nudging him up. He leaned over to whisper into Merlin's large cat-ear. “Get ready.”

 

A few minutes later, Merlin joined his friends, his legs trembling and wobbly, with Arthur behind him, looking much too smug for a cat.

 

**XXX**

**Two months later...**

Every cat in Camelot Forest waited outside the small cave. Arthur was pacing back and forth. His friends and Gauis, an old long haired white cat, were unable to calm him down. Merlin had to go through the birth alone, Arthur knew that but every time Merlin yowled, Arthur wanted to run to his mate, but Percival and Gwaine would hold him back.

 

“Arthur, Merlin will be fine. It just hurts a little and then you get little cute surprises.” Gwen said, purring at her dark kittens surrounding her and Lancelot. Arthur growled and sulked. Merlin stopped yowling. Arthur instantly perked up and rushed inside the cave. As he got closer, he saw Merlin lying down on his side with four newborn kittens suckling from his teats. Arthur joined Merlin and sat behind him, supporting him up. Merlin looked at him tiredly.

 

“Look at our kittens.” Merlin said, nodding at the litter. Arthur stared down at the four kittens. Three of them were blonde, just like him, and one of them was black, like Merlin.

“Thank you. They're perfect.” Arthur started to lick and nuzzle Merlin. Then he curled around his family protectively. The other cats started to come inside, eager to see the newborns. Everyone circled the new family and watched in adoration. The smallest one stopped suckling to burp, then one of Morgana's and Leon's ginger furred kittens turned to a bright pink. Arthur sighed. Of course Merlin would give him magical kittens.


End file.
